


Dorky Heart Music

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Responds in Kind, M/M, Mixtape, Music, Music is a Great Substitute for Conversation, Stiles Fails at Communicating, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a coward and decides to let a mixed CD speak for him (and is even more of a coward and leaves it on the Camaro seat rather than give it to Derek).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorky Heart Music

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response to the comment fest for Valentine's Day at stiles_derek on Livejournal. As always, I don't own the world or characters of Teen Wolf; I just like to play with them!

So maybe it’s the coward’s way out.

Maybe Stiles should just man up and say to Derek _Hey, Sourwolf, I think you’re hot—wanna fuck?_ Except that’s not all of it (inclusion of “Bad Touch” by the Bloodhound Gang notwithstanding).

It’s also _I’ve got your back, from here to hell and back again_. 

Not to mention _I could watch you care for your pack all day and did I mention all the Feels that gives me?_

Sprinkle a few _Ohmygod, if I had ovaries they’d be raging for you right now_ and _I promise not to hurt you like she did_ on top and it might be getting close.

Stiles can’t even imagine trying to say that to his face, listening to him growl. Watching the way he closes off and walks away (which gives a fine view of a perfect ass, but still…).

So yeah. It is _totally_ the coward’s way out.

Stiles does it anyway, pushing his hand carefully through the thin slit of the slightly open window of the Camaro before he drops the CD. For a moment he thinks it is going to slide down beside the seat and be lost forever inside the car (and wouldn’t _that_ just be karma biting him in the ass?) but no, it bounces and ends up right there in the center of the seat, label upright with a big shiny red heart emblazoned with the words _Dorky Heart Music_.

Yeah. Well. He’s trying, at least.

Stiles leans against the Camaro for a moment; it’s cold out in the hours before dawn. Then he walks to his Jeep and starts it as quietly as he can, not wanting to disturb the inhabitants of the house.

He didn’t put his name anywhere on the CD; he figures his scent will be signature enough.

#

Derek climbs in through the window of Stiles’s room that night. It takes him a moment to find the stereo in Stiles’s room (because really, why bother when everything’s digital these days?), but when he does, he slides a CD in without pushing play.

He sits on Stiles’s bed, while Stiles stays in the chair, twisting it idly back and forth, trying not to flush. Derek returned the CD. He doesn’t want it. _Fuck_.

“I get _Lean on Me_ ,” Derek says, voice low. “And I think I get _Shadows of the Night_. But Elvis?”

“He’s a classic, dude. And I couldn’t decide on one Beatles song, so I figured one Elvis song could cover the whole range of classics on its own.” Stiles doesn’t address the fact that the particular song is _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ because yeah, he’s still feeling cowardly and trying to have the conversation without actually _having_ the conversation.

Derek makes a small snort of a noise. “Felt like you had to immortalize getting your head shoved into a steering wheel?”

Is that what he got out of _Here (in Your Arms)_? Stiles is so screwed. Complete fucking failure. Of course Derek looked at the line about the car and ignored everything else. “Are you going to try to deconstruct every song on it, or could you possibly just leave me to my misery here, Derek?”

“I’m curious.” Derek lies back, head pillowed on his arms as he looks up at the ceiling.

“Curiosity killed the wolf.”

“Cat, not wolf.” Derek hmphs. “Doesn’t seem to do you much good generally, either.”

Silence, and Stiles finds himself tapping out the rhythm to _The Story of Your Life_ with his fingers, the song stuck in his mind because he knows it comes next. Derek doesn’t say a word, but the soft hum under his breath sounds suspiciously like he’s singing _Animal_.

“MCR wasn’t a bad choice,” Derek muses. “But Lifehouse is old. And N’Sync? Stiles, you have better taste than that.”

Stiles refuses to defend it. If there was ever a song that defined _I’m not going to hurt you like she did_ , it’s _It’s Gonna Be Me_. So what if it’s a boy band and dorky as hell? That’s why he called it Dorky Heart Music.

And probably why it feels like his heart is being ripped out now.

“Fine,” he mutters. “So you’ve made fun of my musical taste. Go now. Just… go. Okay? Leave me alone to lick my wounds.”

For a moment it looks like Derek’s going to say something. But he just rolls to his feet in one fluid motion and makes his way to window. He pauses there on the sill and nods at the stereo. “Push play,” he says, and then he disappears.

Out of the room, and out of Stiles’s life, he’s sure.

He tilts the chair back, eyes closed, staring at the backs of his eyelids. Slow breaths and trying to erase this most embarrassing moment out of all moments in his life from his mind.

Push play.

Sure, fine, why the fuck not?

The remote is on his desk and he pushes play, watching as the CD spins up and notes that there are three songs on it.

Three. Not the one he made then.

Stiles sits up, leaning elbows on his knees as he bows his head and listens.

 _My Hero_ by the Foo Fighters makes him smile, a slow grin that widens every time the chorus comes around.

He starts to flush when the Magnetic Fields start to sing _When My Boy Walks Down the Street_. This can’t be… is it a response? An answer mix?

When he hears _Howl_ by Florence and the Machine, the blood pounds, heart thundering and body starting to ache.

A sidekick song, sheer fluffy romance, and a good hard want to fuck song… 

Stiles goes to the window and leans out. “I know you’re waiting,” he whispers into the night. “Get your ass up here.” He steps back to let Derek leverage himself in, and they stand there, staring.

Time to stop being a coward. Time to start talking.

When Stiles starts to sing, Derek quiets him with a kiss.

Okay, sure, Stiles can deal with this. They’re still not talking, but it’s a much better version of not talking than before.

Derek nips his lip and Stiles moans. _Definitely_ a better version of not talking.

 _I Will Always Love You,_ indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Spotify and would like to listen to a playlist of the songs from both mixes, you can find them [here](http://open.spotify.com/user/tryslora/playlist/6XWPYj0bxrzIkack9xv7kY). Also, there is a playlist on Youtube [here](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7MzYY8ubq_YOea4nq0IBKdix1R_MNrYc&feature=mh_lolz) which includes videos for all songs. The track listing for both mixes is below.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Dorky Heart Music (a mix by Stiles Stilinski)_  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. “Lean on Me” - Club Nouveau  
> 2\. “Shadows of the Night” - Pat Benatar  
> 3\. “Can’t Help Falling in Love” - Elvis Presley  
> 4\. “Here (In Your Arms)” - Hellogoodbye  
> 5\. “The Story of Your Life” - We the Kings  
> 6\. “Animal” - Neon Trees  
> 7\. “ Bulletproof Heart” - My Chemical Romance  
> 8\. “You And Me” - Lifehouse  
> 9\. “It’s Gonna Be Me” - N’Sync  
> 10\. “Running From Lions” - All Time Low  
> 11\. “Be My Animal” - The Good Natured  
> 12\. “Hungry Like the Wolf” - Duran Duran  
> 13\. “The Bad Touch” - Bloodhound Gang  
> 14\. “I Will Always Love You” - Dolly Parton
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Derek’s Response_  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. “My Hero” - Foo Fighters  
> 2\. “When My Boy Walks Down the Street” - The Magnetic Fields  
> 3\. “Howl” - Florence + The Machine

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The worst idea ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681882) by [divenire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire)




End file.
